LWF Maximum Carnage
2002 The theme for this event was "Carnage Rules" by Green Jelly. *'Alan Fernandez' def. Ruff Rabbi (c) in a Hamsterball Match to win the Havok Title **The Talk pinned Rabbi win Shut Your Mouth *'TMA' def. Lock (c) in a Two out of Three Falls Match to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Lock pinned TMA with the Lockdown **TMA forced Lock to submit with the Figure Four Leglock **TMA pinned Lock with the TMA Driver *'Demonic Phenomenon ©' def. Phoenix and Psiko in an Earthquake Match to retain the Tag Titles **Xecutioner and Flame Demon weighed Psiko down with the title belts and double chokeslammed him through a weakened area of the ring *'Emperor' def. Joe Fantasy © and Iceman to win the People's Title **Emperor pinned Fantasy with the Deathbow using the ropes for leverage *'Arelas' def. Robert Ooley to become LWF Commissioner **Arelas pinned Ooley with the Redeemer *'Anarchist' def. Fear (c) and Big Pimpin to become Lightheavyweight Champion **Anachist pinned Fear with A Kiss by Chaos *'CoolJ(c)' def. Crow in a Cage Match to retain the LWF Title **Both men escaped the cage at the same time, however CoolJ was ruled correctly to have touched the ground first 2003 The theme of this event was "Prayer" by Disturbed *'Ruff Rabbi' def. Lock (c) to win the Havok Title **Rabbi pins Lock with the Fate of Gamorah *'Joe Fantasy' def. Metalhead Matt Marauder (c) in a Ladder Match to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Fantasy pulled down the title when Triple M was distracted by "Nightmare" who was actually Susumu Itarki in disguise *'Diablo' def. Fear (c) in a Herring Match to win the People's Title **Diablo pinned Fear with Hell's Grasp after hurling and smashing a barrel of fish that had Fear inside *'CoolJ' def. Arelas (c) to win the Technical Title **CoolJ forced Arelas to submit to the JMission *'Emperor' def. Iceman in a No Disqualification Match **Emperor pinned Iceman with the Deathbow *'Alan Fernandez' def. Phoenix (c) in an Inferno Pit Match to win the LWF Title **Both men fell into the pit, however Phoenix was correctly ruled to have fallen in first 2004 The theme for this event was "Broken Down" by Sevendust. *'Xecutioner' def. Nomad **Xecutioner forced Nomad to submit to the Linchpin *'Lone Wolf' def. Red Fusion (c) and Dr. K to win the Havok Title **Lone Wolf pinned Dr. K with the LW Piledriver after hitting him in the face with a flask *'Alan Fernandez and Firestar' def. Evil Dreams © to win the Tag Titles **Firestar pinned Synn with an inside cradle *'Robert Ooley' def. Arelas (c) in a Vigilante Rules Match to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **This match had been going on backstage throughout the night, and the cameras cut backstage between the prior matches to see what was going on **While Arelas and Ooley were battling on top of a crate, Lock used a forklift to drop the crate off the side of the stage; Ooley landed on top of Arelas for the incidental pin *'Diablo' def. Iceman **Diablo pinned Iceman with Hell's Grasp *'Phoenix' def. Emperor (c) to win the Imperial Title **Emperor passed out while trapped in Dust to Dust **Phoenix's Technical Title was also on the line in this match *'Psiko' def. Fear **Psiko reversed a roll-up for the pin *'CoolJ (c)' def. Metalhead Matt Marauder in a Hell in a Cell Match to retain the LWF Title **CoolJ pinned Triple M with the Shader 2005 *'Red Fusion' def. Ruff Rabbi **Fusion pinned Rabbi with the Virus of Life *'Dr. K' def. CoolJ (c) to win the Havok Title **Dr. K pinned CoolJ with a Roshambo *'Phoenix' def. Psiko **Phoenix pinned Psiko with Rise No More *'Emperor' def. McCammon (c) to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Emperor pinned McCammon with the Deathbow *'Metalhead Matt Marauder' def. Lone Wolf **Triple M managed to counter the Rabid Bite into a pinning predicament for the pin *'Fear (c)' def. Alan Fernandez to retain the LWF Title **Fear pinned The Talk with a roll-up 2008 *'Travis Pierce' def. Cross-Hemisphere Champion Jake White (c) by Count-Out **White retained the Cross-Hemisphere Title as the title cannot change hands on a count-out *'The Unholy Hierarchy' def. The Lords of Pain (c) to win the Tag Titles **Diablo pinned Donovan Hastings with the Morning Star *'Ruff Rabbi' def. Lock **Rabbi pinned Lock with Through the Lattice *'Colby Colt' def. CoolJ, JJ Massacre, J.W. McCammon, Lone Wolf, Psiko, Red Fusion, and Seth Burch in a Carnage Match to win the vacant Havok Title *'Metalhead Matt Marauder' def. Arelas (c) in a Vigilante Match to win the LWF Title **Triple M pinned Arelas with the Fallen Angel 450 Splash after interference by Lock 2009 *'John Russo' def. Donovan Hastings and Red Fusion to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Russo pinned Hastings with a schoolboy *'Lone Wolf' def. Darius Jermaine **Lone Wolf pinned Jermaine after Triple M interfered on his behalf *'The Confederate Truth' def. FSC in a Highwire Match to retain the Tag Titles **Travis Pierce pulled down the titles *'Psiko' def. Phoenix in a Table Match **Psiko drove Phoenix through the table with a splash off the apron *'TJ Hero' def. Kyle Tacker (c), Nate Webb, J.W. McCammon, Happy Joe Lucky, Prototype, The Chosen One, and Nomad in a Carnage Match to win the Havok Title **Hero pinned Riot with the Ultimate Gamble *'Diablo' def. Arelas in a Vigilante Match to retain the World Title **Diablo pinned Arelas with the Morning Star